How to Deal With Chaos
by Hudini
Summary: Chapter 4 Up: Shuichi is freaken out, he is returning to Japan from America. Everyone and their little brother is with him, how will he get rid of Judy and Ark? Will Yoshiki go back on his own or will Shuichi have to kick him into the plane?
1. Track 1 Prolouge

Full Summary: Chapter 1 Up Shuichi is freaken out, he is returning to Japan from America. Everyone and their little brother is with him, how will he get rid of Judy and Ark? Will Yoshiki go back on his own or will Shuichi have to kick him into the plane? Will he end up ditching Reiji or will she make an impression on him and he'll keep her...all this and more in future chapters. R & R (Title is only temperary suggestions for a title welcome)

Author Note: Well, hello everyone…how's everything in fanfic land? This story takes place right after book 9. WARNING! Spoilers may be present….Also, a lot of this is OOC! This is what I think should happen, but it won't...oh well it's fun to write... R and R. NO FLAMES!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gravitation. But I do own Camakora. Also I wasn't sure if Noriko's daughter has a name, so I'm gonna call her Lexi, till I find out…if anyone knows her name, I'd be glad to know. :D Thankz again…

Track 1 Prologue

Shuichi Shindou had begun freaking out again. "Oh crap…how can I bring all these people back?" "Calm down…" Judy was becoming annoyed with Shuichi's constant pacing. "We're landing soon"  
"How can I calm down when I have a freak following me, and a psychotic manager…who's trying to kill me…or get me killed"  
Sakano was on the phone and Yoshiki was playing strip poker with Ark and K. So far he was losing….it wasn't a pretty picture. "Sit down Shindou-kun…" Sakano said as he was on the phone. A voice came on the intercom. "Everyone please take your seats, we are desending… welcome to Japan"  
Shuichi sat down and clipped the belt. "Oh boy…here we go"  
The plane landed and Shuichi braced himself for what was to come.

Author Note: I'm sorry it's really short...my next one will be alot longer i promise.  
-Liz


	2. Track 2 Cold War

Full Summary: Shuichi is freaken out, he is returning to Japan from America. Everyone and their little brother is with him, how will he get rid of Judy and Ark? Will Yoshiki go back on his own or will Shuichi have to kick him into the plane? Will he end up ditching Reiji or will she make an impression to last a lifetime...all this answered and more in future chapters. R & R (Title is only temperary suggestions for a title welcome)

Author Note: Well, hello everyone.how's everything in fanfic land? This story takes place right after book 9. WARNING! Spoilers may be present..Also, a lot of this is OOC! This is what I think should happen, but it won't...oh well it's fun to write... R and R. NO FLAMES!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gravitation. But I do own Camakora, and the color of Tamagoro...because Tamagoro was not in the show...i'm guessing on his color. Also I wasn't sure if Noriko's daughter has a name, so I'm gonna call her Lexi, till I find out.if anyone knows her name, I'd be glad to know and can change it in future chapters. :D Thankz again.

Track 2 Cold War

Shuichi stepped off the plane and saw a brown head with a pink bunny on it. "Shu-chan!" Ryuichi waved. "Glad your back! Kumagoru and I missed drawing pictures with you." He eyed the stufftie Shuichi had in his bag. "You have a Kumagoru too?" He shook his head handing the bunny to Ryuichi. "No...this is Tamagoro, K gave him too me"  
"That's cool Shu-chan! Now Kumagoru has another friend to play with..." Ryuichi was cuddling Kumagoru and Tamagoro. He began talking between the stufties. "Hello Tamagoro...i'm Kumagoru." He only stopped when he heard a voice that sent a chill down his spine. ((Ryuichi is soo kawaii! I love him to death)  
"Shuichi!" Ryuichi's eyes widened and he hid behind Shuichi, eyes brimming tears and he was trembling.  
"What do you want Reiji? Stop following me..." Shuichi stood his ground.  
"No...I won't"  
"Why not"  
"Because I love you...and i'm not giving up so easily...i'll make you fall for me Shuichi Shindou." With that, she stalked away. Shuichi sighed.  
"Shu-chan...she's crazy...and she scares me..."Ryuichi was still tremmbling.  
"I know...she scares me too...but it's ok...i'll have her out of Japan in no time..." Ryuichi seemed to perk abit. Shuichi looked over at the people getting off the plane. Judy was on the arm of K, Yoshiki was putting his shirt on and talking Ark's ear off. He seemed more afraid then Ryuichi had been. Sakano was on the phone with Touma again. The group formed again and they headed to the lobby. Outside the lobby, a black stretch limo awaited them. There was a small group that came out. "Shuichi!" Hiro stepped out, holding the hand of one young woman, by the name of, Ayaka. "Hiro!" Shuichi ran over to Hiro. A young boy also stepped out. The boy walked over and smacked Shuichi and Hiro. "We are supposed to be mad at him Hiroshi"  
"What's the matter Suguro...didn't miss me?" Shuichi teased as he rubbed the bumb on his head. "Hiro did...so I'm sure you did do...didn't cha...didn't cha.." He nudged Suguro and a vein pulsed on his head. He smacked Shuichi again. "Bite me Shindou..." He huffed and got back into the limo. Shuichi smirked and followed suite. Hiro was right behind him, followed by Ryuichi. Sakano, K, Judy, Ark and Yoshiki where next. "Uh...Shu buddy...why are all these people here?" Hiro looked around the crowded limo. "And who's this?" He was pointing to Yoshiki. "Oh...that's Yoshiki Kitazawa...he's the younger brother of the guy Yuki killed...but he's cool." Suguro and Hiro looked at Yoshiki, who was pointing at himself. "Who me?" He asked with a confused look. Ruyichi was still playing with Tamagoro. Shuichi nodded. "Yeah you..." Yoshiki smiled. "Oh yeah...that's me..." He smiled again and Suguro and Hiro both looked away. "So where are we going?" Shuichi asked Hiro. "Back to N-G i hope...I hope Reiji doesn't follow me there...I have to find a way to get that chick off my back..." Hiro smirked.  
"You were in America for like 3 days and you already have fans? Cool dude...very cool"  
"Well not exactly a fan Hiro...she's more like a stalker...she confessed certain feelings of love and now i can't get her to leave me alone, she even quit her job as producer of XMR just to follow me here..." Hiro began to laugh. "Seems like you had quite an adventure...a battle perhaps"  
"Yes...but the war is just beginning Hiro...and i have a feeling that there will be a few emotional casualties"

A/N: Ok so the last part was soo OOC for Shuichi...but oh well...I like it anyway.  
Stay tuned in for the next chapter. R&R...NO FLAMES


	3. Track 3 New Management

Full Summary: Shuichi is freaken out, he is returning to Japan from America. Everyone and their little brother is with him, how will he get rid of Judy and Ark? Will Yoshiki go back on his own or will Shuichi have to kick him into the plane? Will he end up ditching Reiji or will she make an impression on him and he'll keep her...all this and more in future chapters. R & R (Title is only temperary suggestions for a title welcome)

Author Note: Well, hello everyone…how's everything in fanfic land? This story takes place right after book 9. WARNING! Spoilers may be present….Also, a lot of this is OOC! This is what I think should happen, but it won't...oh well it's fun to write... R and R. NO FLAMES!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gravitation. But I do own Camakora and Jitsu Muzai. Also I wasn't sure if Noriko's daughter has a name, so I'm gonna call her Lexi, till I find out…if anyone knows her name, I'd be glad to know. :D Thankz again…

**Track3 New Managment**

Shuichi got into the limo and was followed by everyone else.  
"Shu-chan... do you want Tamagoro back?" Ryuichi was holding the stufftie infront of Shuichi.

"No.. you can hold him till we get to the studio.."

"Ok..."

"Shu.. what did you mean by the whole emotional casualties?" Hiro asked Shuichi.

"Reiji is going to be very hurt by the way i have to get rid of her..."

"Shuichi.. have you ever tried maybe going out with her? Just to see what it was like?" Shuichi gave Hiro a glare. To think, him going against his feelings, but.. what could it hurt? Not like him and Yuki were going out anymore. He looked out the window. "Shu?"

"You know what Hiro... your absolutely right. It couldn't hurt to go on one date with her."

"That's the spirit! You won't regret it..."

Shuichi looked out the window again. "I hope i won't."

When the limo arrived at N.G. "Shu-chan.. can we go draw a picture now?" Ryuichi gave Shuichi puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah.. but i have to talk to Reiji first."

"Your not going to go on a icky icky dates with her are you? I thought she scared you..."

"She does.. but it might get her away from me." _Or I might turn out to like her.. and maybe i'll be happy_. Shuichi thought to himself.

"Shu-chan, are you ok?"

"Yeah.. i'm fine..." All of them got out and began to walk into the building. The place hadn't changed and they went to the top floor.

When they reached the top mostroom, Shuichi plopped down on a couch.

"Welcome back Mr. Shindou, it's nice of you to come back and join us." A man stepped into the room and looked at Shuichi.

"Who are you?" Shuichi said.

"I am Jitsu Mukai, your new employer."

Sakano looked at this guy. "Hey when did someone come in!"

"Yesterday Sakano, and I am the new management now."

A/N: I hope everyone thought this chapter was ok. Read and Review. No flames please.


	4. Track 4 Dating Maniac

Full Summary:Shuichi is freaken out, he is returning to Japan from America. Everyone and their little brother is with him, how will he get rid of Judy and Ark? Will Yoshiki go back on his own or will Shuichi have to kick him into the plane? Will he end up ditching Reiji or will she make an impression on him and he'll keep her...all this and more in future chapters. R & R (Title is only temperary suggestions for a title welcome)

Author Note: Well, hello everyone…how's everything in fanfic land? This story takes place right after book 9. WARNING! Spoilers may be present….Also, a lot of this is OOC! This is what I think should happen, but it won't...oh well it's fun to write... R and R. NO FLAMES!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gravitation. But I do own Camakora. Also I wasn't sure if Noriko's daughter has a name, so I'm gonna call her Lexi, till I find out…if anyone knows her name, I'd be glad to know. :D Thankz again…

**Track 4 Dating Maniac**

Shuichi starred at the man named Jitsu Muzai.

"Where's Touma!" he asked.  
"Urgent family matters."  
_Yuki..._Shuichi thought then looked at the door.  
"I will be dealing with all of the future productions. You will refer to me as Mr. Muzai or just Muzai." Shuichi wasn't paying much attention. "Mr. Shindou, please pay attention."  
"Shu..." Hiro nudged Shuichi bringing back to earth.  
"82!" he shouted making everyone, but Sakano and Muzai, laugh.  
"Please pay attention Mr. Shindou.. I will go over all I have in store for Bad Luck." Muzai was about to go on when there was a sound at the window.  
Shuichi turned his head and saw a woman plastered to the window glass.  
"Shu...i...ch...i..." the way she said it was very eerie. Shuichi felt a tug at his shirt noticing that Ryuichi was hiding behind him.  
"Make her go away Shu-chan..." Shuichi nodded.  
"Reiji.. will you go away?"  
"NO! I will not!"  
"Will you go away if i go out on a date with you?"  
Her eyes lite up. "Really! You'll go out with me?"  
"Good job Shindou.. we'll never get rid of her." Suguro snapped. K sighed and left the room with Judy on his arm. Hiro laughed and began to lose intrest in what Muzai was talking about.  
"Ayaka, shall we get going?"  
The girl smiled and they both of them left the room.  
Soon after everyone began to leave leaving Reiji and Shuichi alone.  
"So 'Aijin' what will we do for our date?"  
"Why the hell are you calling my aijin! I'm not your lover!"  
"You will be..." She was determined. Shuichi looked at her. "So Aijin.. where are we going on our date?"  
Shuichi gave a weak smile. "You chose." He was going to try to have fun and forget everything... for one night.

A/N: so another chapter in the bag. Read and Review. No Flames.


End file.
